Polyjuice Problems
by Thomas Malfoy
Summary: Susan, a Gryffindor, has fallen in love with Drake, a Slytherin. A Potions class goes wrong and she switches bodies with him for a long period of time. Who knows what will happen..


**Polyjuice Problems**

I have always dreaded double potions.

Especially with Slytherin.

My name is Susan Thompson. I am a fifth year Gryffindor.

And my crush… is sadly in Slytherin.

Yes, pathetic isn't it? The one house I choose to have a crush in is the enemy. I have liked this boy ever since I met him in First year. First year was not to flash. Drake, that's his name…gives me butterflies everytime I think of it…uh… he started teasing me on day one. You see, I had to get a hair cut before school because I wasn't looking after it well enough. Mum took me to the hairdressers in the muggle world, which led me to having hair that was only two inches long! She cut it too damn short! I knew my life was over. That is when Drake began to tease me. He gave me a nickname. 'Shorty'

By the time second year came along, my hair had grown, but not enough. It had only just barely reached my shoulders, but at least I could put it up in some sort of way. Drake still hassled me, calling me Shorty everyday. It was getting rather annoying.

Third year bought no change.

And fourth.

For some reason, I _knew_ this year would be different. I would finally stand up to Drake. Everyday I had my hair up in tight French plaits, to pretend that my hair was still short. Drake had finally pulled back calling me Shorty every damn day. Now he only done it on occasions, when he felt like it. That indicated there was some sense in that boy, and that's what made me like him.

I woke up on a Wednesday morning. I absolutely hated Wednesdays. It was the day with Double Potions. Before lunch. With the Slytherin. Sighing and rubbing my eyes, I then sat up in bed. I tugged at my hair ties and undone my plaits. My light brown hair fell in waves around my face and down my back. I was so proud of my hair. It had taken five years to grow back. I looked after it, washed it every second day. I took the comb from the top of my drawers and began to brush it. Groaning came from the bed next to me. I looked over and smiled.

"Good Morning Hermione." I said, still brushing my hair. She looked over at me, her eyes half open; her hair was a bird's nest.

"Morning Susan…" she croaked. I stopped smiling and looked down at my blanket. "It's Wednesday…" I drawled, not looking forward to it at all. "Oh… not Wednesday." she groaned, rolling onto her back. I sighed loudly and began to French plait my hair back up from the top of my head.

"You should leave your hair out you know, it looks beautiful out." Hermione told me, rolling on her side, looking at me and putting her cheek on her palm. I smiled at her. "One day I might Hermione." I told her, doing up my plait at the end. Hermione stretched and ran her fingers through her tangled mess.

"Hermione…" I began. "Have you heard of a straightener?" I started to plait my second one. She nodded. "I don't really like them, I'm afraid I might burn my hair, that's why I always use a simple straightening spell." I then gave her a nod of recognition and tied my hair up, brushing my hands against it to make sure they were even. Hermione pulled her blankets off and stood up. She looked so perfect in my eyes. I was so jealous of her body. Curves in all the right places, her legs the perfect length. I really wished I looked like that.

I stood up at stretched. I looked average. My breasts were a little bigger than hers, and my thighs too, but I felt fine with myself. She looked at me.

"I'll see you at breakfast Susan." She said picking up her uniform and heading out the door.

"Later Hermoine." I said as I turned to open my drawers. I pulled out my skirt, shirt, tie, socks, underwear, bra and my extra huge jersey. You may be thinking, 'what the hell? Extra large jersey?' Well, I don't like to show off my curves. I'm not like other girls.

I pulled my nightgown off and pulled my bra and knickers on. They were matching and had little Hippogryffs on them. Matching underwear was great. I pulled my skirt on, doing up the zip and then the button. I flattened it out and grabbed my shirt off the bed, pulling my right arm into it, and then pulled it on, starting to do up the buttons. I hated my shirt. It enhanced my breasts even more. Other girls thought I looked good, while I thought I looked like the Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson. I couldn't stand her. I wrapped my tie under my collar and ties it up, not doing up my collar button.

The rest of the girls in the dorm began to stir. I smirked. "Morning all." I greeted. "Morning…" I got in unison from the rest. I pulled on my jersey. I went down my skirt with only three inches of my gray skirt showing. "It's Wednesday." I chimed. A huge groan came from the girls. "I know, exactly how I feel." I said, reaching to grab my shoes and pulling them close to me.

"Ewww… Slytherin." They all said wriggling in their beds. We all giggled. 'Well, not all Slytherin are too bad…' I thought to myself. I sat on the bed and pulled my socks on slowly, up to my knees.

"What do we have first Susan?" Katie Bell asked me. I done up the laces of my shoes and thought about it. "Herbology with Ravenclaw today. I told her. "Okay…" she whispered, pulling her covers over her head again.

I stepped out of the common room, pulling my robes on as I did. I shut the door behind me and walked down the steps, my shoes making stepping sounds on the concrete steps. Looking into the common room, Harry, Ron and the other boys were having a chat on the couch. I pulled my bag up and slinged it over my right shoulder and walked past them.

"Morning." I greeted

"Morning." They said back. I smiled on my way out of the common room and into the corridor.

Whilst making my way towards the Great Hall, I was hoping and preying to Merlin Drake wouldn't be there. I made it to the large oak doors and took in a deep, cleansing breath. I stepped in and took a glance at the Slytherin table. Sadly, Merlin wasn't listening to my prayers. There he was. In his entire glorification; his six foot, Dirty blonde, pale skinned, gray-eyed glory. Hey, I did say I liked him didn't I? You're _supposed_ to know these things. He then glanced at me, so I immediately looked away, towards the Gryffindor table. I found a seat in the middle and put my bag under the table. Looking at the selection of food, I decided to go with the cereal and fruit option. As I was spooning the cereal into the bowl I couldn't help but have another glance at him. My stomach tingled, like it always did when I looked at him. He was obviously a funny guy. His friends were laughing as he told a joke. I went to look at what I was doing and notices I filled my bowl up, and then some.

"Shit…" I swore to myself and spooned half of it back into the container. I picked up the milk jug and began to pour the milk into the bowl. Hermione walked into the hall, bombarded with 'Mudblood' whispers by the Slytherin. I looked up and put the milk jug on the table. Her hair looked pretty nice, semi straight and put up into a half ponytail. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, picking up a large bowl full of fruit salad the house elves had made. I spooned a couple of spoonfuls into my bowl of cereal and put the bowl back. Hermione sat beside me. I picked up my spoon and my sleeve slid halfway down my hand.

"We're going to be growing Devil's snare today." Hermione said, filling her bowl with hot porridge. I never understood how the porridge kept hot. It astounded me. I spooned the cereal into my mouth and chewed it. "Mmmm." I said, notifying that I was actually listening to her.

"Saint Potter and Weaselbee!" Draco yelled. "Had fun in the bathroom together?!" I looked up and swallowed my cereal.

"Oh, look Hermione, Malfoy has just enough brain cells to be smart enough to tell us when our friends arrive! That can be rather helpful." I said, just loud enough for Draco and the rest of the table to hear. Draco sneered at me. "Shut up Shorty!" he yelled. I glared at him. Bastard… Drake must have spread it around the whole school. I couldn't think of anything to say back, which made me look pathetic.


End file.
